Doping organic semiconducting materials with electron acceptors to increase conductivity in organic matrix materials is known from WO 2005/086251 for example. Metal complexes, in particular polynuclear metal complexes such as “paddle-wheel” complexes, are described as n-dopants for electron injection due to their strong donor properties.
However, there is a need to provide p-dopants for doping the hole injection layer.